The evolution of a sophisticated information society over recent years has been accompanied by a significant rise in the quantity of information handled across society. This evolution has necessitated the development of information storage devices in the form of magnetic recording/reproducing devices with the capacity to input and output a large quantity of data at high speed of which a typical example is a hard disk device. While the recording density of hard disk devices has continued to increase unabated as result of the introduction of perpendicular recording techniques and improvements thereto and, at the current point in time, the recording density of hard disk devices has reached a limit. The thermal fluctuation of the magnetic recording medium has become a gradual problem. While increasing the anisotropy energy of the magnetic recording medium has been found to provide an effective means for obviating this problem, the use of magnetic heads of a narrow width correspondent to a high recording density precludes the generation of an adequate recording magnetic field which, in turn, inhibits recording. The significance of this problem is the reason why there exists a realistic recording density limit. For example, this limit may be 1 Tb/in2.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.